


Some Light Reading

by Leoblooms



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoblooms/pseuds/Leoblooms
Summary: George goes to visit his boyfriend, but sees that he isn't at his shop. However, what is there is an odd book on the counter where John normally reads. Storefront au by Gal-ix on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> One other small add on-ish fic of the storefront au before getting back to Run for Your Life!

George stopped by John's bookshop to say hello to his boyfriend. A bouquet of flowers were in his hand, meant to be given to John. The flowers were white and red, each George specifically picked from his shop as he wanted to give the older man only the best. After all, they had been seeing each other for around two months now, ever since that faithful day they met. George sniffed the flowers, grinning to himself as he pushed the door to the bookstore open. 

"Mr. Lennon?" George called, peering around the shop. The entire shop looked empty, with John nowhere to be found. Scratching his head, the florist took another step inside. He furrowed his brow, eyes scanning the areas behind the shelves, expecting to find someone. When he could not find the bookshop owner there, he approached the counter where he would normally sit and read. John was not there either. However, what was there was a book with a bookmark sticking out of it. George figured that was the book John was reading, and must have gone out before George came over. Shrugging, George curiously picked up the book, and examined it. The cover was two men, each in dingy, old clothes, with long hair. The title of it was,  _Love_ _and Runaways_. George never pictured finding John reading such a cheap looking romance novel. He seemed to read stories of adventure, drama, or even facts, but George barely saw him with a book like this. A book so cheesy even the loneliest, middle aged woman would snuff at it. Still, if John were reading it, it must be good. George flipped to where the bookmark was, and began reading to himself as he waited for the older man. 

 _Pete watched his lover, amazed by how incredible his thin body looked in the pale moonlight that covered the grass field. Tommy blushed as he noticed Pete's stare, hiding his face in embarrassment. Pete reached out, and took Tommy's hands into his own._  

 _"Don't hide." h_ _e whispered_ _,_ _examining_ _Tommy's reddened face. "I want to see your face." Pete's hand slid down Tommy's body at a painstakingly slow rate. His rough-tipped fingers lightly grazing the soft, pale skin under his touch. Finally, his hand reached his erection, its blood-swollen tip aching for contact._  

George almost threw the book back at that. Why would John read something like this?! George didn't even realize John knew what sex even was, considering his seemingly innocent appearance. Then again, the man stays in a shop with little contact. The florist supposed a man had to get out those feelings somewhere. If it was a softcore erotica book, then he supposed it was fine. The young man wanted to put the book back forget it was even there, but he was compelled to continue. Just to see what John exactly enjoyed about it. 

 _"Your cock is so big..." Pete mumbled, running a finger up the base of the pulsating member. Tommy thrusted upwards, a groan escaping his lips. "I can't wait to have it inside me. You want that don't you?" When Tommy_ _did not give an answer right away, Pete squeezed the base of his length tightly. Tommy gasped, throwing his head back with his fingers digging into the soft soil._  

 _"Yesss..." h_ _e hissed._  

 _"You want to fuck me like one of those cheap whores_ _we met?" Pete grasp became tighter. Tommy whimpered a weak "yes,"_ _begging_ _for Pete to do something._  

George, becoming much more flustered as he read on, decided to skip ahead. He almost let out a gasp of his own when he read the next set of sentences. 

 _Pete spread his legs wider, pushing, trying to fuck himself onto Tommy's cock as he lied under him._  

 _"F-fuck, Tom!" h_ _e sputtered, sweat dripping down his hot face. "Harder! Fuck me harder, y-yeah!" Tommy grunted and moaned, his thrusts speeding up to match the movements of Pete's hips. In all their years of being friends, Tommy never saw Pete so submissive and needy. It only made him want to pound him harder._  

 _"Slap me!" Pete demanded. Tommy_ _shook_ _his head, not wanting to hurt his friend. Though, Pete began to beg more, pleading for Tommy to just slap him once. Tommy raised his hand and sent it colliding into Pete's cheek. Grinning like a hyena, Pete began to jerk himself off, the pain feeling so incredible._  

George pondered if John was truly into this sort of thing, or if it was merely a book he picked up out of boredom. Another thought that crossed George was why hadn't John asked him to do anything like that with him? George doubted John was the type to abstain. Did John think George was a prude? Maybe he had the same mindset George had in which he figured the other was too innocent to understand.  

"Hello, Georgie!" a voice belonging to none other than John excitedly called. George leapt a foot in the air, not turning around as to give away what he was doing. "Sorry, I was out picking up some things from the shop." John apologized, moving in for a hug.  

"H-hello, Mr. Lennon. It's fine." George said, not fully turning around. John had a confused look on his face, knowing something was wrong.  

"These for me?" John asked, picking up the bouquet and holding the flowers close to his face. He picked the biggest red flower, and stuck it on top of his ear, right about his glasses. George nodded as a response.  

"Something wrong, Geo?" George quickly shook his head, hoping John didn't see how red his face was. John was about to move in for a hug and kiss, but stopped when George would not fully turn around. He then saw the book in George's hand, but somehow didn't recognize it. 

"What are you reading?" John curiously questioned. George stuttered and began to sweat.  

"It's a textbook." George stumbled. 

"A textbook?" John raised an eyebrow. "Just what is it a textbook on, son?"  

"Biology...?" George suddenly thought. He supposed he was not that far off. However, John didn't buy it, reaching out for the book. George held back a yelp, pulling the book away. 

"Georgie, what is it?" 

George sighed. "I-erm- found it on the counter where you usually read, right? It's this, uh, book. A romance book?" John's eyes widened, quietly telling George that it was indeed the book he was reading.  

"Oh, Geo, nevermind that. I was just trying something new out!" John grabbed at the book, taking it back. His face was a touch pink, and it almost made George laugh to see how embarrassed John was. It was so rare to see him like that.  

"You know, I don't care if you like to read dirty books, Mr. Lennon." George told him. "Just maybe you could not leave them in plain sight."  

"You picked it up, Geo." John stated with a chortle. George had to admit John was right on that. 

"I do want to know something." George began. "If you're into that, why haven't you asked me to do it with you?" he asked the bookshop owner, sounding a touch hurt. "Do you just not want to do that with me?" 

"No, Georgie-Porgie, it's nothing like that. I just don't think about it when I'm with you. And besides, I figured you didn't do those sort of things."  

"Did you think I reproduced asexually?" George snorted. 

"Well, you never know. You plant people could be up to something the rest of us don't know." John joked, pulling George in for a kiss on the cheek. George, shyly smiling, looked up at John. "I also just...didn't want to scare you off. I know that stuff probably sounds weird to you." John admitted. 

"Mr. Lennon, if you wanted to scare me off, you could have the day we met with the state of this shop. I mean sure I was a bit surprised to see that book, but it's going to take a lot more than that to chase me away." 

"I'd hate to see your limit, if that didn't do it." The two men smiled. John played with the flower sitting on top of his ear, a giggle escaping his lips. 

"So, do you want to do what Pete and Timmy did in that book?" George asked his boyfriend, attempting to sound seductive, but instead made John chuckle at how cute he sounded.  

John shook his head. "Tommy." he corrected. "And maybe later, I would love to just have some lunch after today." 

"Ah, yes, the tiring work of sitting at a counter reading erotica." George said, causing John to pull him close, and ruffle his dark hair.  

"I also walked to the shop." John poked George's nose.  

"Poor thing." George cooed, sharing another kiss with his boyfriend before heading to the back room.


End file.
